lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi Natsukawa
| background = #A9F5F2 | name = Kimiko "Kimi" Natsukawa | font = Century Schoolbook | color1 = #A901DB | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #DA81F5 | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Kimi pink.png | width = 250 | age = 16 | gender = Female | education = Harrington Grammar School | birthday = December 18, 1998 | address = 17 Flynn Street, Barfield | occupation = Works part-time at Broken Records (music shop) | relationships = Bryce Walker (ex-boyfriend) | housemates = Parents and sister. | personality = She's very opinionated and can get bossy. A lot of the times she's sarcastic in situations she shouldn't be and it gets her into trouble. However, she's generally a fun person to be around when she's happy. She's also very smart and gifted at music, something she's not ashamed to show off. She has a rebellious streak to her, although most of the time she gets what she wants without having to put up much of a fight over it. When she doesn't get what she wants she can get angry and has been known to break things or lock herself in her room with loud music blaring. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Naturally brown, dyed regularly *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'3 (1.60m) Kimi loves bright colors and usually wears long sleeved button-up shirts with a pair of skinny jeans unless she's feeling fancy. Her hair is naturally brown and straight, but one of her favorite past-times is to hang out with her hairdresser and experiment with different hairstyles and colors, which her parents agreed to, so long as she maintains straight As. | family = Ichiro Natsukawa: Kimi and her dad tend to clash a lot, seeing as they both have stubborn personalities and the two of them usually rely on Chiyemi to settle disputes between them. Despite this, Kimi still cares greatly for her dad and tries her hardest to please him when she's not arguing with him. Chiyemi Natsukawa: Kimi and her mother have a special bond where the two of them can tell if something is wrong without asking, and they will usually tell one another anything. Kimi loves her mother dearly, even if she does get embarrassed by her from time to time when they're out in public and she doesn't want to be seen as a mama's girl. Masumi Natsukawa: Masumi is Kimi's one year older sister. Kimi and Masumi don't always see eye to eye, with Kimi being much more of a punk to Masumi's elegant and graceful persona. They still get along well, but Masumi often criticizes Kimi's behaviour, leaving the two of them on rocky grounds. | friends = Bryce Walker: Bryce and Kimi have had an on-again, off-again relationship for the past two years. When they're on it's usually because they get along like a married couple and they genuinely love each other, however, when they break up it's usually to do with Kimi's stubborn attitude or Bryce getting high and becoming frighteningly aggressive towards her to the point where she can't stand to be with him anymore. | history = Kimi was born in Barfield, living in the same house she lives in now with her mom, dad, older sister and grandmother. When she was four, her grandmother passed away, and Kimi was forced to face the fact that she never really grew close to her grandmother. Her sister, however, did, and it caused the first conflict of many between Kimi and Masumi. When she was five, she started learning to play the piano, something which she excelled in (as much as a five year old can, anyway). When her piano teacher suggested she had a natural talent for music, her parents started to get her to try other instruments, including a cello, guitar, flute and trumpet. Out of all of these, however, she still prefers the piano. When she got to high school, her parents agreed to let her bleach her hair blonde if she joined the school orchestra, which she did, playing the cello. This started a series of deals where Kimi could dye her hair bright colors on the proviso that she maintained perfect grades, or she could date if she got a job first. While she didn't always like the deals, in hindsight she realized that her parents did a great job at motivating her to be successful. In October 2012, she met Bryce, and for a while they dated in secret because Kimi knew her parents wouldn't agree with her dating a fifteen year old while she was thirteen. Masumi eventually threw her under the bus, and Kimi and Bryce were forced to end their relationship. As blackmail, Kimi started to intentionally miss orchestra rehearsals and at one point didn't hand in an assignment for school in order to milk another deal out of her parents. They agreed to let her date, as soon as she got a job. As a result, when she turned fourteen, she started teaching music lessons, and upon handing her parents her first payment, she asked if she could call Bryce and the two of them got back together. After teaching music for about seven months, one of the employees at Broken Records, a music shop in Barfield Mall where she would spend a lot of her time, asked if she would be happy to work there and help sell instruments, to which Kimi agreed. She has been working there ever since. | trivia = *She never takes a bad selfie. *Her mother is half-English, half-Japanese, so she's actually three quarters Japanese and one quarter English. *She takes accelerated music, English and math. | note = i just felt like something new and yeah swag | fc = Asami Zdrenka | user = Minithepeanut}}